Like a mother
by Lissabethloo
Summary: A series of oneshots throughout Sabrinas life exploring the relationship between her and Zelda.
1. Intro

A series of snapshots throughout Sabrina's life showing the relationship between Zelda and Sabrina.

Intro

If you were to ask Sabrina Spellman which of her beloved aunts was the dominant maternal influence in her life, you would expect the answer to be Hilda. Why wouldn't you? She was everything you would want a mother to be; loving, warm, an excellent cook! She was the obvious choice. But not Sabrina's. Of course she loved her aunt Hilda with every particle in her magical mortal body but if you were to ask the teenage witch who she felt was most like a mother to her, the answer would in fact be Zelda. The eldest Spellman woman was the one whom the girl trusted the most, who made her feel safe even when the entire witches race was against her. As a child it was Zelda's bed that she climbed into to seek comfort when she fell victim to the most terrifying of nightmares. Whenever she was in trouble (which was quite a lot these days) it was Zelda who she wished would come and rescue her and for that, there were many, many reasons.


	2. Left holding the baby

1 left holding the baby 

He was dead. Her only brother. The boy she had practically raised, perished alongside his one true love in a horrific plane crash, or so they told her. Anyway wether they were telling the truth or not didn't matter. It didn't change the fact Edward and Diana were gone, and they were never coming back. Leaving their baby girl orphaned in a world that was impossible for her to fit into.

Zelda's heart broke for that little baby who she currently cradled in her arms. The girl was only three months old, her entire life had been flipped upside down and she wasn't even old enough to realise it.

Zelda knew she should give Sabrina to Diana's family. It would be so much easier for everyone. The girl could have a normal childhood and a normal life without ever knowing the truth about who she was. But she was all she had left of her dear brother, and she looked so much like him. How could she ever give her away and pretend she had never existed? She just simply couldn't. And just like that. The decision was made, Sabrina would be raised by her two aunties, and that was that!

Zelda was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of

Hilda snivelling behind her. The older woman turned to face her sister, staring at the blonde woman with watery eyes.

"Poor babe" Hilda murmured stroking the top of Sabrina's head.

"We're keeping her" Zelda said firmly.

"I know" Hilda replied not looking up from her sleeping niece.

"You do? How?" Zelda questioned, confused as to how her sister would already now.

"Your eyes, after you picked Sabrina up when we were first told about.." Hilda trailed off, her eyes dropping to the ground.

Zelda offered a small smile and placed a gentle hand on her sisters shoulder.

"I'm going to go and make us some nice tea, tea solves everything!" Hilda said confidently causing her sister to roll her eyes at her sisters peculiar British attitude towards tea.

Hilda left the room and headed downstairs leaving Zelda holding Sabrina.

The mature witch breathed deeply and felt her body tense. Was she really doing the right thing? Could she give this child everything she needed? Zelda barely knew anything of mortals let alone how to raise a child who possessed half the DNA of one.

As if she could sense her aunts stress Sabrina began to fidget and cry.

"Shhh little one it's ok" Zelda soothed the squirming baby in her arms.

Sabrina grizzled loudly, waving her balled little fists around in the air.

Zelda sighed and held the little girl out in front of her

Blue eyes locking with brown.

"I should let you go" she said to the child. "You'd be better off - probably". She sighed. "What sort of life could I give you anyway? I'm not exactly" she paused "mother material"

The baby fell silent. She looked at her aunt in a way in which Zelda had never been looked at before. It was as if she was telling her that it would all be ok, that she didn't need to worry, that they'd get through it together. Zelda tilted her head and looked at the girl.

"How could I say no to you Sabrina" the witch smiled softly "I could never say no to you"

And just like that, the relationship was born.


	3. First word

"Can you say Hilda?" The blonde woman questioned the giggling one year old sat in the high chair.

"Hil-da, HIIILLLLL-DDAAAAAAAA" the witch over pronounced loudly in a sickly sweet baby voice.

"Can you not speak to her like that, it's insulting" Zelda scolded from behind her newspaper.

The baby gurgled and banged her fist on the plastic tray as if she were agreeing with her eldest aunt to which Zelda lowered the newspaper and winked at her.

"It's not funny Zelda!" Hilda cried "all the books say she should be talking by now!"

"Yes, those silly mortal books that you insist on reading". Zelda rolled her eyes and placed the newspaper on the table. "Perhaps she's just waiting for something worth talking about" she suggested in a cool tone.

"But what if there's something..." Zelda trailed off and looked suspiciously around her before lowering her voice, "wrong with her"

"Nonsense" Zelda shot back "other than the mortal blood that runs through her veins, she's perfect!"

Hilda looked anxiously at the infant.

"Just one word Sabrina, come on lamb! It's not hard" she begged.

Sabrina just babbled happily, squeezing the plush cat toy she had in front of her.

Zelda smiled fondly at her as she did so. She would never admit it but she did find the baby undeniably adoroable.

"Perhaps there is a spell I could cast to make her talk" Hilda thought aloud.

"Would you just pack it in" Zelda muttered.

Hilda pouted and sat back in her chair. It was silent for a moment.

"Elda" the baby mumbled.

Both witches turned their heads to face their niece.

"What was that?" Hilda squeaked excitedly.

"Zelda" the child grinned.

"No!" Hilda cried out "Hilda, Hil-da" she said quickly pointing to herself as if she were trying to correct the girl.

"Zelda" Sabrina spoke again.

"Like I said" Zelda smirked, "something worth talking about".

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Sorry this is utter crap and so short, plus the ending is a massive flop._**


	4. In sickness

"ZELDA!"

The terrified scream of her hysterical younger sister travelled through the entire Spellman residence and to the ears of the title holder.

Not sensitive to her sisters dramatic outburst Zelda rolled her eyes and slowly closed the book she was reading.

"Zelda it's Sabrina!" Hilda cried out.

With those three words very nerve in Zelda's body came alive. Panic attacked her and within seconds she was downstairs.

"What's going on?" Zelda questioned in her usual cool, calm voice. On the exterior she looked perfectly collected but inside she was (as the young people would say) freaking out.

"I think she's sick" Hilda stressed cradling the crying two year old to her chest.

"Why, what are her symptoms?" Zelda questioned placing the back of her hand gently on the miserable child's forehead and wincing at how hot it was.

"Well her temperature is through the roof, she won't eat or drink anything, and I made her favourite, carrot soup, I mean you know how much she loves"

"Hilda stop rambling" Zelda snapped quickly, stopping her sister mid word.

"Sorry" the woman mumbled.

Zelda rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Sabrina.

"Come here dear" she smiled to the girl, softening her tone and taking the child from her sisters hold.

Zelda inspected the child. There was no rash covering her body which was a good sign. She didn't have any lumps on her skin and she didn't look like she was going to vomit.

"Sabrina can you open your mouth darling?" Zelda asked the child who was practically glued to her body.

The miserable child lifted her heavy head from her aunts shoulder and looked up at her with watery eyes.

"Like this" Zelda demonstrated opening her mouth widely.

Sabrina did as her aunt told her, wincing at the pain that it caused her to do so.

"I know baby" Zelda murmured softly, peering into her nieces mouth.

Just as she had suspected, the poor child's tonsils were red and swollen.

"She has strep throat" Zelda determined.

"Oh poor thing" Hilda cried out.

"She will be ok but she will need a lot of rest" Zelda said cradling the girl to her chest.

"I'll make her a nice brew, get her better in no time" Hilda grinned back to her usual chirpy self.

"I'll take her upstairs" Zelda replied turning on her heel and carrying the two year old up the stairs.

"I hurt auntie Zee" the infant croaked with her limited vocabulary.

Zelda's heart broke at this. Her main objective in life was to look after Sabrina and keep her from harm and Sabrina being sick made her feel as if she had failed away. It truly shattered her heart to see her sweet niece in such pain and not be able to take it away.

"I know sweet heart, I wish I could make it go away but your auntie Hilda and I are going to do everything we can to make you feel better" Zelda promised placing a gentle kiss on the girls temple.

By the time Zelda had reached Sabrina's room, the girl had stopped sobbing but silent tears still fell down her pale cheeks leaving dark wet patches on Zelda's shirt.

Zelda tried to set Sabrina down on her bed so that she could change her out of her sweat sodden pyjamas but the young witch was having none of it. She hung onto her aunt with every ounce of strength she could master.

"No auntie Zee" the child sobbed hiding her face in her aunts chest.

The older woman was quite taken back by this. Despite only being two Sabrina was not a clingy child, she valued her independence and would quite often put up a fight if either of her aunts tried to hold her whilst she was wide awake and active.

"I need to get these pyjamas off you, are they not uncomfortable baby?" Zelda asked to the girl in her arms.

Sabrina was still for a minute before nodding slightly and loosening her grip on Zelda.

The woman quick detangled the babe from her body and placed her on the bed. She made quick work of stripping the small child but it was not as simple as she first thought it would have been. Sabrina was covered from head to toe in a now cold sweat. Knowing full well that she couldn't just redress her and put her to bed in that state, Zelda wrapped Sabrina in a nearby blanket and carried her into the bathroom.

Sabrina didn't even bother protesting. Instead she just rested her heavy head on Zelda's chest and clung onto her shirt with one week hand.

When the bath was finally half full, Zelda gently placed Sabrina in, before setting to work cleansing the girls body and washing her blonde curls. Sabrina just sat there, far too exhausted and pain riddled to do anything.

Once she had finished, Zelda wrapped Sabrina in an enormous towel and carried her back to her bedroom. She quickly dried the child and dressed her in a pink pair of fresh pyjamas before taking a seat in the rocking chair and lying Sabrina on her chest.

Overjoyed to finally be able to just rest Sabrina cuddled up to Zelda so snuggly that it was as if she was trying to physically become part of her aunts body. The eldest Spellman woman rested her head on the dozing child's and rubbed small circles into her back as she rocked back and forth.

She wasn't sure how long they remained like that but at some point Hilda came in with some sort of concoction that was supposed to make sabrina feel better.

Zelda was slightly embarrassed at being seen in such a vulnerable position by her younger sister but pushed her own feelings aside; the main thing Sabrina needed right now was to be held by someone who loved her unconditionally and that was exactly what she was damn well going to do.

"Get her to drink all of that and she should be right as rain tomorrow morning!" Hilda whispered to her sister, placing the cup on the nearest surface to the rocking chair.

"Thank you" Zelda smiled softly.

"Shout if you need anything" Hilda said as she left, but not before getting one last look at the extremely unfamiliar sight of her usually cold sister caring so tenderly for their niece. There was no denying that Sabrina was her weak spot.

Zelda looked at the jar worriedly, getting Sabrina to drink the green liquid would not be a pleasant process but if it made her feel just a little bit better it would be worth it. She turned her focus away from the drink and back to a now sleeping Sabrina. She sighed deeply and ran a hand through the wild blonde curls.

"How have you managed to do this to me hmm?" She asked the sleeping child "I was cold, and hard, how every good witch should be and now look at me" she chuckled slightly "you have my heart Sabrina Spellman, every ounce of love I have is yours" she whispered.

"I love you auntie zee" the girl mumbled.

Zelda wrapped both arms protectively around Sabrina.

"Not as much as I love you"

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Shock it's a flop, I can only apologise really..._**


	5. Lost in the woods

A/N I have set up a CAOS forum for people to talk about episodes, characters ect. Check it out!

The spellman mortuary was a peculiar house in a peculiar place. To the average mortal it was a building you would see in a nightmare, but to Hilda, Ambrose, Zelda and Sabrina it was home.

At four years old Sabrina was a curious child, constantsly running around, scavenging for new discoveries in every knook and cranny she could find. It wasn't uncommon for her to take her self off exploring, but there was something very different about the afternoon of the twelfth of December.

The day had been just like every other. The family had woken up, eaten breakfast, then Ambrose had disappeared into his usual solitary confinement, Zelda had emersed herself in a mountain of books in the library and Hilda had gone into town with Sabrina.

It was long after two PM when the family once again reconvened.

Unable to ignore the nagging hunger pain twisting in the bottom of her stomach Zelda closed the book she was studying and pushed herself out of the old wooden rocking chair and to her feet. She glides along the narrow corridor and into the kitchen where her sister was stirring a pot of vegetable soup.

"Good afternoon sister" Zelda greeted Cooley taking a seat at the table.

"Oh hiya Zelds" Hilda grinned, "I've just made a fresh batch, want some?" She asked motioning to the pot.

"I would, thank you" Zelda smiled lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag.

Hilda began to collect the soup in a large ladel and serve it into China Bowles.

"Where's Sabrina?" Zelda asked, not looking up from the article she was scanning over.

"I believe she went to find Ambrose" Hilda said placing the full bowel of steaming soup infront of the older witch.

"Who went to find me?" Ambrose questioned appearing in the door way of the kitchen.

"Sabrina" Hilda answered.

"I've been embalming all morning; i haven't seen Blondie since breakfast" Ambrose said taking a seat at the table.

"Well where's Sabrina?" Hilda asked.

Ambrose just shrugged his shoulders. Zelda folded the newspaper and slowly placed it on the table. She tried her best not to but, she always feared the worse when it came to Sabrina, the speed of the thudding of her heart increasing with every second.

"She can't have gone far. Who saw her last?" Zelda asked drumming her fingers on the oak table.

"Me then I suppose" Hilda replied anxiously, "we got back from town, she said she was going to find Ambrose and I came inside.

Zelda felt the air being physically sucked from her body. "So she's outside somewhere?"

"Oh Satan" Hilda gasped clutching a hand to her chest.

"She can't have gone far, if we go now we should find her before it gets dark, she's only four for Satan's sake, she's not exactly a trained hiker" Zelda grimaced. To her family it seemed as if she was trying to resssure them. In actual fact, it was her own worries she was trying to extinguish.

 _Meanwhile in the woods._

She had been chasing a butterfly. The most beautiful butterfly she had ever seen. She wanted to catch it and show it to her aunts in hope that they would be proud of her. However as some point the butterfly had escaped her vision, and when she had looked up to go back to the house she was in a completely unfamiliar setting.

Her aunties had always told her not to go into the woods. There was no need to frighten her with scary story's about what lurked within the trees, her aunt Zeldas strong tone and wide eyes were enough to deter her from ever heading into the wilderness. They were going to be so angry.

The young girl had no idea how long she had been walking for, it felt like an eternity and a few seconds all at the same time. Everything looked the same, there was nothing to be seen other than sinister black trees stretching high into the sky for miles, not to mention the fact the sun was beginning to set.

Terrified, confused and alone Sabrina burst into tears. She wanted to be at home with her aunties holding her tightly, not wondering around in the freezing cold. What if they never found her? Or worse, what if something else did?

Of course Sabrina was not the only one in fear of this scenario. As Zelda strode through the woods, anxiety levels through the roof, she could not keep the sinister thoughts from attacking her mind. She knew all too well what roamed within these woods, what those things would do to her precious niece given half the chance. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes but she refused to let them, Sabrina had to be found! There was no time for dramatics.

Zelda stopped for a moment and looked ahead at the army of trees.

"Oh Sabrina" she muttered to herself "where are you?"

She was about to carry on when something caught her eye. A piece of red ribbon, dirty and crumpled lying in the mud. Zelda leans down and picked it up. Without a doubt it was Sabrina's, she's been going through a phrase of demanding one of her aunts fasten two ribbons into her hair every morning.

With hope and areneline surging through her body Zelda began to run, shouting for her niece with every footfall.

Not so far away the young blonde witch had sloped to the ground with her back against a tree trunk. She was lost forever. She would never see her aunties or Ambrose again and all she could do about it was sob her little heart out.

And then she heard it. She doubted herself at first, thinking it was just her mind playing tricks on her. But no there it was again, clearer, nearer. Yes she was definitely right. It was her aunt Zelda, she had found her, she was calling for her.

"Auntie Zee" Sabrina screamed pushing herself up off of the ground and looking around desperately for her aunt. "Auntie Zee where are you?" She cried.

"Sabrina?" Zelda shouted, her heart in her mouth.

She turned a cornor and stopped when she saw the sight that met her. A few metres a head of her stood her beautiful niece, sobbing uncontrollably, shivering with cold and terrified but physically unharmed.

A wave of relief so strong that it nearly chocked her washed over Zelda and she felt her legs running towards Sabrina, her arms physically aching to hold to small child.

Sabrina leapt into her aunts embrace and sobbed into the lapel of her jacket. Zelda could do nothing but rock her back and forth whilst assuring her that she was ok and safe, praising Satan that nothing had happened to her baby girl.

It took a while for Sabrina's sobs to subside but eventually they did.

"I'm so sorry auntie Zee" she murmured into her aunts coat.

"I know baby" Zelda hushed kissing the little girls temple.

"Oh darling your freezing" Zelda sighed feeling the little girls icy skin against her lips. "Here" she opened up her coat and Sabrina naturally bundled herself inside the thick fabric against her aunts warm body.

Noticing how dark it was getting and remembering Hilda and Ambrose were anxiously waiting back at the house Zelda stood up with Sabrina safely in her arms and headed back towards the mortuary.

The young witch did not let go of Zelda for the rest of the night and she sure as hell never went back into the woods alone. However Sabrina learnt the most important lesson of all that night. She learnt that no matter where she was, or what mess she had gotten herself into her aunt Zelda would **ALWAYS** be there to save her, no matter what and that was the truth.

 ** _A/N Hope you enjoyed this one, I tried to make it a bit longer. Thank you for the reviews ect, they are what inspire me to keep writing this fic! I could really use with some scenario recommendations. If anyone has anything specific they would like to read about, please please please leave a suggestion. Other than that Ciao for now witches. _**


	6. Nightmares

Six year old Sabrina Spellman tossed and turned in her bed. It was chasing her. She could hear its heavy footsteps behind her, feel it's hot breath on the back of her neck, sense it getting closer, and closer and closer...

"Sabrina" something in the distance was calling her name.

"Sabrina" it was shaking her now. It's warm hands gripping her shoulders demanding her attention.

"No!" She screamed "no don't hurt me, please no".

"Sabrina, darling wake up, come on baby it's auntie zee, wake up dear" Zelda pleaded softly, the sight of her precious niece so distraught shattering her heart.

Sabrina jolted and her eyes shot open. Disoriented and terrified she pulled away from her aunt and curled herself in a ball against the headboard of the bed.

Knowing that her niece needed a moment to realise she was safe and that nothing was going to hurt her Zelda backed away, kneeled by the side of the bed and desperately tried to stop the tears falling from her eyes as the heart wrenching sobs of the little girl filled the room.

"Auntie Zee?" The child sobbed.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Zelda slowly turned round and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm here sweetheart" Zelda reassured the girl.

Sabrina broke into another set of sobs and launched herself at her aunt who enveloped her in her arms.

"It was going to eat me" she cried into her aunts nightshirt, her tears instantly soaking through the thin material.

Zelda rocked the child back and forth. Her cheek resting on the top of the soft blonde curls. "I will never let anything eat you Sabrina, not ever" she promised.

"But you weren't there auntie Zee" Sabrina stuttered.

"It was just a dream Sabrina, it wasn't real" she explained gently wiping the tears from her nieces pale cheeks and smiling softly. "Firstly in real life I would never let you be in a situation where there was even the slightest possibility of you being eaten, and if you were ever in any danger darling I would be there in a heartbeat" she said firmly so the girl understood.

"Ok" Sabrina nodded, much calmer now.

Sabrina remained in her aunts brace with neither of them saying a word for a good five minutes but when Sabrina let out a yawn Zelda knew it was time for her niece to go back to sleep.

"Lie down now sweetheart" Zelda instructed gently smoothing the wrinkled bed sheets and fluffing the pillow.

Sabrina reluctantly untangled herself from her aunts warm body and lay against the cold linen.

"Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" Zelda asked tucking the sheets around the girl.

"No I'm ok" Sabrina lied, not wanting her aunt to think of her as babyish.

"Very well then, good night" Zelda smiled placing a lasting kiss on Sabrina's forehead and leaving the room.

Sabrina tried desperately to go back to sleep but her mind was having way to much fun playing tricks on her. Every shadow looked like a monster and every creak sounded like something that was coming to kill her.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She flung her sheets off of her body and ran out of her bedroom and down the corridor. There was only one place that would make her feel safe.

"Auntie zee" Sabrina whispered timidly.

Zelda opened her eyes to see her shivering niece at the side of the bed. Without saying a word the older witch opened up the covers and guestering for her niece to climb in. Not needing to be told twice, the young girl crawled into her aunts bed and cuddled up tightly to her body. Zelda folded the cover back over, securing them in a cage of warmth and safety. She wrapped her arms around Sabrina and ran her fingers through her hair and the girl buried her face in her chest. Now that she was safely cuddled up to her auntie zee Sabrina was able to close her eyes and with a matter of minutes she was softly sleeping. When she was certain her niece was ok Zelda closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

In the bed next to the pair Hilda had awoken from her slumber. She gazed over at the beautiful sight of her sister and niece. Biology meant nothing, Sabrina was Zeldas baby in every sense of the word, and absolutely nothing would ever change that.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hiya. So sorry it's so shit but I'm sooo busy at the moment but felt like I needed to update as I haven't in like a week. Hopefully over Christmas I will be able to get some writing done. Please review as it means the world._**

 ** _Ciao for now witches_**


	7. Mothers day

Six year old Sabrina Spellman gazed subconsciously out of the window of her aunt Hilda's old estate as it rolled through the twisting roads of Greendale.

Hilda had instantly noticed the change in her young nieces usual bubbly mood. She'd barely said two words since Hilda picked her up from school which was extremely un common when it came to the young blonde. Of course the older witch had asked what was troubling the child but had only been met with a barely audible "nothing". Hilda knew not to push it. Sabrina had her own way of dealing with problems, she knew that when the young girl was ready she'd come to either herself or Zelda. Instead she filled the eary silence with pointless chatter about her vegetable patch, she knew Sabrina wasn't really listening but she hoped it would take her mind off of whatever the issue was ever so slightly.

When they'd arrived back at the mortuary, the young half witch had headed straight up to her room. Hilda had watched anxiously after her debating wether to follow or leave her be. She was just about to descend up the stairs when Ambrose had intercepted her.

"Where's Sabrina?" He asked sipping a hot mug of tea.

"In her room" Hilda sighed. "I think she's had a rough day at school but she won't tell me what's happened, poor lamb, I'm not really sure what to do" she admitted, nibbling her lip.

"You know what blondies like, the more you push her the more she holds back" Ambrose said gently.

"I know, I just want to know what's happened, so I can help her" Hilda replied frustrated.

"Of course you do" Ambrose sympathised "but it might be that this is one for auntie zee" he suggested.

"Yeah maybe" Hilda nodded, aware of how her niece went to a specific aunt for certain situations.

"I'd leave her be, she'll come round, I mean the girls six, what's the worst that could've happened?" Ambrose smirked.

But she didn't. Two hours had passed and Sabrina hadn't surfaced from her room once. Of course Hilda had stuck her head around the door multiple times to check on her but had been met with the same sight of the young blonde sat staring blankly each time. It had taken all of the youngest Spellman sisters energy to get the half witch to come downstairs for her dinner and even once she'd managed to get the child to the table getting her to actually eat something was another task in itself, Sabrina didn't even want pudding and had scuttled back off upstairs and soon as she was able to.

"Oh thank Satan your here!" Hilda gushed as Zelda walked through the door from her meeting at the church of night.

"Why what's happened?" Zelda replied cooly removing her coat.

"It's Sabrina" Hilda answered watching as her sisters face dropped and maternal instincts set in.

"What about Sabrina?" The older witch asked rather hurriedly.

"That's the thing I don't know, she won't tell me, heaven she won't even talk to me. I think somethings happened at school, she's been in the glummest mood since I picked her up and she barely touched her dinner!" Hilda rambled.

"Ok I'll try talking to her" Zelda said turning from her sister and making her way up the grand stair case, desperately trying to suppress the swirling feeling of anxiety that had quickly dominated her stomach.

When she reached the top of the stairs she gently padded down the long corridor until she reached her nieces bedroom.

The sight that she saw as she pushed the wooden door open broke her heart. Her small niece was curled up on her bed, her favourite plush toy cuddled tightly into her chest, a single tear trailing down her pale cheek.

"Oh Sabrina" Zelda sighed moving across the room and carefully siting at the end of the bed.

The small child sniffed loudly and pushed herself up so she was sat facing her aunt.

"What's happened dear?" Zelda asked, pushing a stray blonde curl out of her nieces face.

Sabrina avoided Zeldas gaze, instead focusing her sight on her hands which she played with in her lap.

"We had to make Mother's Day cards at school" she said eventually in no more than a whisper.

Zelda winced and internally cursed herself for forgetting the foolish mortal holiday.

"I'm sorry sweet heart, I know this is a difficult time without your mother" Zelda said softly.

"No it's not that" Sabrina said shaking her head. "I wanted to make my card for you but Tommy Tucker said that I couldn't because your not my real Mommy" Sabrina sniffed lifting her head to look at her stunned aunt.

A wave of emotion over took Zelda as she tried to figure how to respond.

"I told him that it didn't matter, but he said it did because I'm not yours so you won't ever love me properly and that I won't ever have a mommy-" the child rambled before bursting into tears.

"Oh Sabrina" Zelda whispered bundling the girl into her arms and holding her tightly against her chest. She felt totally helpless, upset, useless, emotional, but most of all angry, angrier than she had ever felt before in her entire life. Her whole body was filled with rage, livid that some hideous child with a name like "tommy tucker" would say such spiteful things to her beautiful niece. Things that could not be further from the truth.

Zelda managed to pull Sabrina onto her lap as she sobbed so that she was able to comfort her more effectively. The poor thing was shaking like a leaf as the loud sobs wrenched through her body. Tear stains quickly spread around Zeldas dress as the young child buried her face in her aunts chest, not that Zelda cared. The dirtied dress was the least of her concerns right now. Unfortunately she knew the drill when it came to Sabrina's hysteria as a result of her many nightmares. There's was nothing she could do but wait for the child to calm down and be present with as many cuddles as possible.

Finally, the sobs started to subside and Sabrina's erratic breathing began to return to normal. However she still clung to Zeldas dress as her aunt rocked her gently back and forth, her small body exhausted from the outburst.

Zelda held her niece as close to her body as physically possible, wishing that she could just bundle her up into a pouch like a kangaroo and protect her from the world forever. But she knew she couldn't, and she knew she had to deal with this.

"Sabrina" Zelda began, shifting her position so that the little girl was looking at her. "You know what that boy said isn't true?" she asked.

Sabrina just looked down and shrugged. Zelda placed a finger under her nieces chin and gently pushed it upwards so that Sabrina's eyes locked with her aunts.

"What that boy said is not true!" Zelda told her firmly this time.

"But he was right" Sabrina sniffed "I'm not your child"

"Sabrina what do you think a mother is?" Zelda asked intrigued, running her fingers subconscious through her nieces hair.

The half witch though for a moment. "Someone who looks after a baby, and makes them feel better when they are sick and gives them special cuddles when they have a bad dream" she concluded.

"Right" Zelda smiled to herself "and who does all those things for you?" She asked waiting for the penny to drop.

"You do Auntie Zee" Sabrina answered eventually.

"Sweetheart just because I did not give birth to you doesn't mean I don't love you. I love you more than anything! You are the most important thing to me in the entire universe" she told the girl firmly.

Sabrina nodded and rested her head against the older witches collar bone.

"I know I'm not your mother but that doesn't change anything" Zelda promised softly "I will always be here for you, to love you to protect you!"

"To give me special cuddles after I have a bad dream!" The young girl chimed in enthusastically.

"Yes, especially that" Zelda chuckled, placing a soft kiss on top of the girls wild curls.

The pair sat in a content silence for a moment before Sabrina broke it, snapping Zelda out of he thoughts of how she could make Tommy Tucker wish he'd never laid eyes on her precious niece.

"Aunt Zee" Sabrina said looking up at her aunt a mischevious glint in her eye.

"Yes?" Zelda responded, not too sure what to expect next.

"Do you reckon aunt Hilda has any vegetable pie left?" She asked.

Zelda began to laugh and cupped her nieces adorable face in her hands. "Yes I'm sure she does"

 ** _Hiya, me again, sorry it's been so long, had a bit of writers block but part two inspired me to carry on this fic. Anyway yeah hope you enjoyed it, will try and update soon. Ciao for now witches xoxo_**

 **Follow my twitter @senoritasatan**


End file.
